This invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and is more specifically directed to body-type lures or plugs.
It is well known among fishermen that game fish show a preference for different colors, color patterns, and silhouettes of prey fish at different times of the day, in different seasons, and even at different parts of the same body of water. Therefore, fishermen traditionally need to keep a large variety of lures on hand, with several different color schemes and several different shapes of each color of lure. This can make fishing quite expensive, as fishermen need to purchase a very large number of lures.
However, with most lure patterns, usually only the top half of the lure is colored or patterned, with the lower part of the lure being either white or metal plated.
The fisherman will generally change lures several times until he finds one of a pattern that the fish seem to be attracted to. Each time that the lure is changed, the old lure must be removed from the line and the new lure attached. In that case, there is always the risk of catching a hook on the fisherman's hand.
Insert-type lures have been previously proposed. These lures typically consist of a clear plastic body with interchangeable Mylar film inserts. The inserts are replaced to change the lure color. With this type of lure, it is necessary to pull or screw the lure body apart in order to change the Mylar film insert.